The present invention relates to a device for distributing material into an enclosure comprising a fixed charging means, a movable charging means, the movable charging means being suspended on gimbals, and at least one actuating means for actuating the gimbal suspension.
For charging material into furnaces or reactors, e.g. like a shaft or metallurgical aggregate reactor, a blast furnace, a melter gasifier or a reduction shaft, or similar devices, it is advantageous or even necessary for the operation of the device to distribute the charging material evenly or according to a certain charging pattern. To this end charging and distribution devices are known from the prior art comprising a movable spout inside the enclosure of the furnace or reactor through which charging material is fed to the furnace or reactor.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,426, a gimbal suspension of a movable spout is known, having a gear box in which the spout is arranged. The gear box is supported by a first shaft in the casing of the blast furnace. A second shaft is supported by the gear box and is arranged perpendicular to the first shaft. The gear box, together with the second shaft and the spout, are tilted around on axis of rotation with the first shaft. To tilt the spout around the second axis of rotation, a ring gear is provided in the gear box which meshes with a first pinion arranged on a drive shaft and a second pinion arranged on the second shaft. Thus, the spout can be tilted in two directions. The first shaft carries the gear box, the second shaft as well as the spout and consequently the shaft and the bearings need to be designed for heavy loads and great torques. Owing to the gear box with the ring gear, such a device is bulky and requires quite a lot space within the furnace. Such a device is also heavy which makes it unsuitable for a high speed control of the charging procedure because of the weight and inertia of the charging device. Moreover, the gear box must be cooled in order to withstand the high temperatures within a blast furnace.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,130 discloses a charging device with a movable spout which is suspended on a universal joint formed by a spherical surface to which the spout is adjustably attached. The spout has a bearing with an internal surface that is slightly concave, having a radius of curvature equal to the radius of the spherical surface so that the bearing fits to the periphery of the spherical surface. The spout is actuated by a minimum of three pressure cylinders which are attached to the spout. Such a device requires accurate manufacture and control of the actuating devices, because in case the spherical guide is loose, the system is very slack. On the other hand, in case there is hardly any clearance, a very accurate control of the three actuating devices is necessary to avoid unnecessary high friction in the spherical guide. Such a device is therefore sensitive and difficult to manufacture and control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,827 shows a gimbal suspension of a moveable spout for charging material into a blast furnace. An outer ring is tiltably mounted on the casing of the furnace on two trunnions and carries a tiltably mounted inner ring arranged on a shaft, at which inner ring the spout is attached. The actuating device comprises a multiple jointed drive shaft which is fixed to the shaft of the inner ring. By rotating the drive shaft, the outer ring is tilted and by axially displacing the drive shaft, the inner ring is tilted. Hence, the spout can be moved to any point within a certain area by tilting the inner and outer ring. The actuating drive can be arranged centered above the spout or sidewards. In case it is arranged centered above the spout, an off-center charging to the spout would be necessary which is more complex. If the drive is arranged sidewards of the spout a big volume inside the furnace would be required. The drive shaft is for both variants arranged inside the enclosure and is rotatable and moveable in an axial direction which makes it necessary to protect the shaft against heat, dust and accretions to ensure functioning of the actuation device.